Valentín Confuso
by Chiryta
Summary: Estaba realmente feliz, hoy le diría a Ichigo que le hacia sentirse especial, por primera vez en su vida se sentía única y viva… Viva era la palabra que quería remarcar en toda la confesión. Feliz día de San Valentin.


**Valentín confuso.**

Rukia iba a toda velocidad hacia la casa de cierto peli naranja. Había oído hablar del día de San Valentín, todas las chicas del instituto tenían en mente a alguien. Pero ella no sabía si debía dar un regalo…

_

* * *

_

Flash Back

_- ¿a la persona amada? –pregunto incrédula_

_- así es Kuchiki-san – dijo un hombre rubio con sombrero – le das un regalo a la persona que amas y te le declaras. Y esperas que la otra te acepte como compañera de toda la vida – dijo sonriendo y abanicándose – _

_- en realidad es también el día del amor y de la amistad – dijo un gato llevando su pata a su cara – _

_- y… ¿Qué se supone que se regala? ¿Es como la... na-navi, Navidad? –preguntaba la curiosa shinigami – _

_- chocolates – dijo el gato negro – las mujeres regalan chocolates hechos por ellas mismas, es una típica tradición _

_- ah…_

Fin flash back

* * *

Había estado haciendo aquel chocolate durante toda la noche en la tienda de Urahara, ya que no podía en casa de los Kurosaki o si no habría sido descubierta. Estaba feliz, algo en su interior estaba extasiado y no sabía que era, sus mejillas estaban coloradas tal vez por la corrida o algo parecido. Le había hecho bombones rellenos de crema de naranja, y los había envuelto en una caja hecha por ella misma, una caja en forma de chappy de Ichigo. Estaba realmente feliz, hoy le diría a Ichigo que le hacia sentirse especial, por primera vez en su vida se sentía única y viva… Viva era la palabra que quería remarcar en toda la confesión. Que ella estaba en aquel lugar por él, simplemente por él y nadie más. El despertar y verlo cada mañana no tenia precio, verlo suspirar en aquellas noches de insomnio en que le acompañaba, o las noches de pesadillas donde lo escuchaba gemir y quejarse; el oír como llamaba a su madre entre sueño, sueños que le rompían el corazón y ella simplemente le acariciaba para calmarlo. Hoy seria el día en que Ichigo sabría que lo único que quiere es besar sus labios o al menos que le abrace fuertemente, estar entre sus brazos fuertes y cálidos… tan solo eso, o mas simple que todo ello, hoy quiere verle sonreír.

Apretó la caja contra su pecho y corrió mas rápido, intentaba saltar para avanzar mas, doblo en la esquina y se detuvo en seco. Ahí estaba el chico que le quitaba los suspiros, que le robaba los pensamientos y que ahuyentaba el sueño; ahí estaba el chico al cual se le iba a confesar, ahí estaba el chico siendo besado por la peli naranja. Sintió algo romperse dentro de ella, miro al suelo creyendo que su corazón estaría en el suelo, su vista se nublo por las lagrimas, gimió suavemente y llevo sus manos a su boca soltando el regalo y llamando la atención de los chicos.

- ¡Rukia! – grito el chico

No quería verle, se sentía destrozada, cerro los ojos fuertemente comenzó a retroceder lentamente y se puso a correr desapareciendo de la vista de Ichigo.

- ¡Rukia, espera! – Gritaba el chico – Inoue…

- Kuchiki… ¿siempre piensas en ella Kurosaki-kun? – le decía con lagrimas en los ojos – aun teniéndome a mi, aquí besándote ¿piensas en ella? – Y rompió en llanto - ¿Qué tiene ella Kurosaki-kun? Y-yo… yo si te amo… tu sabes que te amo ¿pero ella? No sabes si te ama, si corresponde tu mirada, no sabes… dime ¿Qué me falta?

Ichigo solo miraba a la chica que sujetaba su manga, suspiro y se puso frente a ella, poso sus manos en los hombres de la muchacha y le hablo sutilmente.

- Eres hermosa Inoue, eres una chica agradable y dulce, eres valiente, eres la mujer perfecta para muchos hombres, eres preocupada y de gran corazón. – Decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas – no dudas en ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitan. Eres la chica con quien un hombre quisiera formar una familia…

- entonces ¿Qué me falta? – Decía sujetando mas fuerte su manga - ¡¿Qué me falta, Kurosaki-kun? Y-yo podría ser todo… ¿Qué me falta? – le decía suplicante – que debe tener la mujer… que amas

- Inoue, - miraba hacia la dirección donde se había marchado Rukia – tienes todo pero… no eres Rukia, lo siento – comenzaba a caminar – pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos cuando los míos ya están en otro corazón. Hace mucho tiempo que deje mi corazón con ella.

Dicho esto el chico tomo la caja en sus manos y comenzó a correr dejando a Inoue llorando amargamente.

Buscaba desesperadamente, todas las noches Rukia salía de su casa hacia un lugar que no sabia. A veces quería seguirla y espiarla pero no era necesario ya que ella llegaba antes que el despertara. Siempre estaba ahí para el, con su voz que era música para el o con sus caricias cuando no podía dormir en las noches de pesadillas. La pequeña shinigami que había llegado a su vida y había cambiado todo, que había cambiado todo en él.

Sabia que eran mas que amigos… y menos que amantes, pero quería cambiar eso, este día lo cambiaria. El sol comenzaba a bajar y junto a el sus razón de luz, comenzó a buscar mas frenéticamente, hasta que llego al parte y vio unas piernas colgando, supo que eran de ella, nadie en todo el mundo tenia unas piernas tan bellas y perfectas.

- Rukia – dijo suavemente –

- vete, Ichigo… - le respondió secándose las lagrimas – no debiste preocuparte por mi, ve con Inoue que te espera.

- creo que tienes razón, alguien me espera – dijo mirando por donde había venido

- hmp – gimió levemente haciendo que nuevas lagrimas cayeran – entonces ve… no te retraso – le dijo lo mas sutilmente.

Rápidamente e inesperado se subió al árbol y se sentó al lado de la chica, con el obsequio aun en sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo sorprendida

- que llegue donde me esperaban – dijo sonriendo- siento mucho haberte hecho esperar Rukia… - le dijo secando sus lagrimas.

La muchacha se sonrojo abruptamente, y le golpeo suavemente, entendió que rechazo a Inoue y que había venido a buscarla y quedarse con ella. No necesitaba palabras para ver en los ojos de él que le amaba pero quería oírlo…

- se supone que en este día me declare y te entregue esa caja… -decía sonrojándose y secándose las lagrimas –

- no necesito las pala-

- pero hoy si son necesarias Ichigo… - dijo seria – hoy… si quiero oírlo.

- esta bien… - dijo acariciando su rostro –

- Ichigo…

"Demonios" pensaba todo lo que había pensado decirle se había ido, se puso nerviosa y bajo la mirada, no sabia que decir ni por donde partir, Ichigo miro la complicación de la chica y sonrió levemente, tomo la barbilla de esta e hizo que le mirara directamente.

- Rukia, eres la persona que detuvo la lluvia… eres la persona que le dio un giro de 360 grados a mi vida… y eres la persona a la que le entrego mi vida en cada instante. Te amo Rukia Kuchiki, aquí y ahora te lo digo para seguir diciéndotelo cada día.

Luego de eso le beso lentamente, poso su mano en la nuca de la chica y con la otra se aferraba al tronco en el que estaba sentado, ella solo correspondía el beso, cuando sintió que el aire se le acababa y las palabras florecían se aparto, suspiro y le miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

- gracias a ti aun estoy aquí Ichigo, Gracias a ti puedo decir que estoy viva, se que es estar viva. – Decía sonriendo – Te amo Ichigo, feliz día de san Valentín.

- Feliz día de san Valentín Rukia – decía abrazándola y mirando la caja – oye

- ¿si?

- que conejo mas feo – decía soltando a la chica - ¿aun obsesionada con ese conejo?

- eres un idiota – decía botándolo al suelo y mostrándole la lengua –

* * *

**Feliz día de San Valentín adelantado!**


End file.
